Towel?
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Gaara only in a towel.Sakura in his room by accident.What happens in this situation?embarrassment maybe?maybe not?[oneshot GaaraXSakura]


**Updated: 9/8/09**

**Alright as I have written on my profile something messed up my stories and many words are missing from all of my stories DDx and it's hard for me to edit them thanks to school :/**

**But here you go and this story is dedicated to **Yadi**of course :D**

**And yes this is OOC (out of character) that's how I like to write my stories mmkay :D?**

**Gaara is 18 and Sakura is 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yo**

**

* * *

**

Gaara was currently circling around his room looking _everywhere_ for something very important-something he needed _right_ now. During his search his older sister, Temari, entered without bothering to knock on the door-oh did I mention he was only in a towel? around his waist?

"UGH! GAARA PUT A SHIRT ON,PLEASE!"Temari said getting the nearest object to block her view of Gaara.

"I was looking for those..."Gaara snatched the object Temari held in her hands.

Gaara's boxers.

"AH!"Temari said looking at her hands "THEY ARE FOREVER TAINTED BY YOUR-..I'm leaving..."Temari had a small blush on her cheeks. Gaara rolled his eyes as he held his black boxers, and searched for a paper that was submitted to him by Sakura.

"By the way Sakura is coming,so get dressed!"Temari shouted down the hall but Gaara didn't hear her, in fact Gaara slammed his door shut when she walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water for his shower.

Gaara looked at the paper that Sakura sent him.

_'Gaara,_

_HI!_

_-Sakura'_

Gaara rolled his eyes but gave a slight smile as he placed the paper on the edge of the sink.

* * *

Temari was selecting eggs for breakfast when she heard the door bell.

"I'M COMING!"She shouted and quickly opened the door, only to find Sakura standing there with a grin.

"Hi Temari" Sakura said with a wave as Temari let her pass through.

"Hello, Sakura!"Temari said closing the door and hugged her.

"Where is-"

"-He's in his room" Temari said with a smirk pointing up the stairs and Sakura nodded.

"Thanks!"Sakura said as she ran up the stairs to _his_ room.

* * *

"Hey Temari..._who_ was at the door?" Kankuro asked with narrowed eyes.

"It was Sakura looking for Gaara...why?"Temari said as she entered the kitchen and began to make eggs. Kankuro could only stare at his sister as he leaned against the doorway.

"Are you _cooking?!_-wait…that's not it...Did Sakura go _into_ his room?"Kankuro said staring at his sister intensely.

"Yeah...why?"She asked as she got a spatula and moved the eggs around the pan, then she added salt.

Kankuro continued to stare at Temari but his mouth was wide open. Temari ignored him but was startled when he started to laugh like a maniac.

"What?"She asked.

"Do you know what Gaara is doing right _now_?!"Kankuro said between laughs and Temari decided to think of the most disgusting thing he could do…

"Ew..is he _mastur_-"Temari started to grimace.

"NO NO...not that..only on _Thursdays_" Temari froze.(haha.. on Thursdays)

"I'M JOKING!"Kankuro said laughing and Temari shook her head as she got a plate and placed the eggs on it.

"Then what!"She shouted vexed as she placed the pan on the sink.

"Showering. You know-his 5 second showers…"Temari stared at him"..He's going to be practically _naked _in front of _her_."

Temari's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Sakura entered the room and saw no one?

"Gaara?"She said looking behind the door and even under the bed, and during her little quest for Gaara, he came out of the bathroom in his towel and looked at the clothes that laid on his bed.

With an exasperated sigh Sakura sat up and saw Gaara across from her, dripping wet.

"GAARA!"Sakura shouted very high pitched and Gaara stared at her.

"Sakura! "Gaara somewhat surprised but a bit more embarrassed-especially since he eyes wandered until they reached his abdomen, his face was heating up, _what the…?_

"We-well…"Sakura tore her gaze from him and looked at the ground.

------------------------------------

"KANKURO! LET ME GO!"Temari said as she was trying head up the stairs but Kankuro was pulling on her shirt.

"NO! LET GAARA TURN INTO A MAN!"Kankuro shouted.

"_MAN _MY ASS LET ME GO!_BABY BROTHER_!"Temari shouted holding onto the rail of the stairs.

* * *

"Why-why are you here?"Gaara asked looking around for something close to cover himself. He couldn't reach his clothes on the bed because Sakura was so close to them.

Sakura crossed her legs and kept staring at the floor "I was just..I..just wanted to see..you.." she said in a low voice.

Gaara stared at her_ 'Is it me..or is she blushing..'_.He shook his head. Why would she be blushing? of him? no way.

"Oh..ok.."Gaara coughed and silence fell upon the room.

"Sooooooo-"Both said in unison and stopped to chuckle.

* * *

"TEMARI!GAARA IS GROWING!JUST LET HIM FEEL HIS YOUTH!"Kankuro stared at him.

"Dude..."They both said.."That was sooooooo Lee..."Temari said shaking her head.

Kankuro sweatdropped, "JUST LET GAARA BE HAPPY!" he shouted.

Temari stared at him and both fell silent…

**Five minutes later**

"NO!"Temari yelled trying to run up the stairs but Kankuro had a good grip on her shirt.

* * *

"Gaara?" she said raising her gaze up from the floor since Gaara same and sat next to her. She still looked away.

"What is it?"He said looking away.

"PUT ON A DAMN SHIRT!"Sakura shouted at him but as she turned their foreheads bumped into each other, _owww…we were too close_…**ooh too close?** _Shut up._

"Ow-Ow-Ow" Sakura said rubbing her forehead while Gaara just sat, not really caring about his forehead.

Gaara smirked and Sakura turned around "IT'S NOT FUNNY! AND WHAT ABOUT THE SHIRT?"Sakura shouted.

Gaara kissed her forehead. Sakura just blinked and blushed "There.."Gaara said with a smile, then he realized what he did and looked away.

* * *

"OK OK!Rock-Paper-Scissors!"Temari shouted.

Kankuro shook his head" Nah...you'll lose..just like on the other one-shot..."Temari sighed and nodded.(Too Long is where she lost in rock-paper-scissors xD)

"True..true..."she muttered in..ashamed-ness!(that's a word now -shifty eyes-)

* * *

Gaara and Sakura both stole little glances at each other and blushed.

Sakura got on Gaara's bed and found something "LOOK A SHIRT!GEE I WONDER WHO NEEDS ONE!"She looked at Gaara "OH MY-…GAARA!DO YOU WANT A SHIRT?"Sakura said sarcastically.

"No" He said with his normal emotion-less face.

Sakura's eye twitched, "JUST PUT IT ON PLEASE!"She shoved the shirt at Gaara's chest and she shoved it so hard that they both fell on the floor..

"Crap…"Sakura said as she laid on him and had her hands on his shoulders.

"I would much prefer the shirt than to have you on me…but then again..it's not so bad.."Gaara said and Sakura felt her face get hotter by the second.

"I…would like the shirt to be on you.."Sakura replied with a squeaky stared at her and his expression (smirk) become softer (romantic) Gaara embraced her so that her whole body would collapse on her.

"Sakura…"Gaara said with his breath brushing on her ear.

* * *

"MUAHAHA!TAKE THIS!"Temari took out her spatula from when she was cooking and whacked Kankuro on the head. He was worried about his hoody getting dirty that he let her go.

Temari ran up the stairs to her brother's room.

* * *

"Gaara..."Sakura whispered.

Gaara placed his finger on her chin and stared at her notice that Gaara closed his eyes and began to get closer to her.

Gaara placed his hand on the back of her neck and then he kissed her softly on the lips til...

"GAARA!"Temari shouted as she came in the room.

"What happened?"Gaara said swiftly standing up and he dropped Sakura in the process.

Sakura's eyes turned wide and her blush got even deeper.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU-OH MY GOD!"Temari twitched and closed her eyes.

Gaara was confused he looked at Sakura on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Gaara..."Temari looked at her."Your _weapon_"

Gaara looked down and the towel disappeared."Crap" he muttered.

Temari was chasing Kankuro in the hall yelling 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME GO! NOW I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!'

Gaara found his boxers lying on the bed in front of him and he quickly put them on.

"Sakura?" Gaara said in a low opened her eyes and looked at the floor.

"You know what! I'll -I'll just..just go now-"Sakura got cut off by Gaara's lips.

"There...is that better?"Gaara said with a smile but Sakura got up and went to the door.

_'Crap...I made her left...'_Gaara thought as he looked at her standing in front of the door.

Sakura locked stared at her.

"You know..I think I know something better..."Sakura said smirking.

Gaara understood "My..Sakura..this is shocking!" he said in a mocking tone and gestured a hand to her so she would come to him.

"Be quiet for once in your life" Sakura said kissing him as it led to something else...

* * *

well I hope that was satisfying xD


End file.
